


So what if I love him ?

by noonedontjudge



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring Mickey Milkovich, Character Study, Cuddly Mickey Milkovich, Do you even read the tags ???, Fluff, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Just read because it's short, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Morning Kisses, POV Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Psychological Drama, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, please ???? ♥️🥰
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonedontjudge/pseuds/noonedontjudge
Summary: He loves how the sunshine from their half open curtains hit on his husbands chest next to him. He always loves watching Ian, but especially when he is sleeping. That way he doesn't get to make some stupid comments. Mickey would never admit it though, he isn't that gay. You know ?
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	So what if I love him ?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Mickey playlist, because why not ????
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5gsoM2wKvdNGa74HyylxyN?si=pKIP8futRVCoTI4SOkBgJA&utm_source=sms

Mickey loves Ian. He doesn't know when or how it happened, but he loves the man more than anything. He kind of loves how he tried to threaten him with his own gun. He loves how Ian's checks get even redder when he laughs. He loves how his freckles cover his perfect face, especially when they see sun. Mentioning of sun... He loves how the sun light from their half open curtains hit on his husbands chest next to him. He always loves watching Ian, but especially when he is sleeping. That way he doesn't get to make some stupid comments. Mickey would never admit it though, he isn't that gay. You know ?

He wants to kiss him. Kiss all of his body, touch him. Not in a sexual way, but in a caring way. That still scares him. What if someone saw him like this, all desperate and fucking in love with Ian ? He says he doesn't give a fuck but he does. He always thinks about Terry, since he tried to kill him last time. He isn't afraid for himself, he isn't scared of getting shot or dying. He just doesn't want anything happen to his lover.

Mickey slowly runs his head through Ian's hair. And then his face. He isn't even touching him, it's like he is afraid to "break" him. Then Mickey hugs Ian from his back. He hides his face in the back of Ian's neck. And places little soft kisses.

When Ian lays like this it makes Mickey think about that time when he was on the floor outside of that disgusting bar. How he carried Ian back home, and how angry he was at himself for letting him do this shit.

He kisses him again, it is like he is trying to apologise for everything he has done. He blames himself. Which makes no sense, but yeah nothing makes sense anymore, right ?

He kisses him again, well until he hears Ian chuckle. Ian's chuckle is the most beautiful, relaxing thing for him. He didn't want to wake him up but well. "Yo, sleep face you up ?" 

"If you will keep on kissing me I can go back to sleep." Ian says with a grin and turns to face his husband. Mickey looks in him in the eyes. You know, with the "look" and then kisses him slowly. 

He forgets all the things he has been thinking about, all his fears, anxieties, issues, fucking Terry. He is in the moment, with Ian and happy. And no one, nothing can change this, them.

"I love you so fucking much, Ian."  
"I love you too, Mick. So much"


End file.
